


Alone

by carrotsniffs



Series: Amino Adventures [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Maybe I should get some help-, More Angst Wowie, hmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsniffs/pseuds/carrotsniffs
Summary: "You wouldn't understand.""Wouldn't understand!?"John looked over at Karkat, as he burst into a fit of pitiful rage."What are you saying!? I wouldn't understand!? My friends are all dead or traitors! My kind wasn't made to have friends in the first place, but just as we get into the mess that you had created, we're all stuck in a ship together!"





	Alone

"How does it feel like, having the whole world against you, and nowhere to go?"

John looked up at Karkat.

"John, stop pretending that you're in this alone."

"But-"

"But what?" Karkat asked, glaring at John.

"I-"

"You're surrounded by the people who love you to the very end, the ones who risked their lives to play this stupid game with you. Rose, Jade and Dave all care for you."

John grimaced at the sound of Dave's name, clinging closer to his legs.

"I'm grateful for them, don't get me wrong."

"Then why avoid them?"

"Reasons."

"Wow, what a great answer. That totally makes sense and justifies your every action up until this point." He said, his voice a monotone sarcasm.

John sighed.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand!?"

John looked over at Karkat, as he burst into a fit of pitiful rage.

"What are you saying!? I wouldn't understand!? My friends are all dead or traitors! My kind wasn't made to have friends in the first place, but just as we get into the mess that you had created, we're all stuck in a ship together!"

"I-"

"Aradia is DEAD. Tavros is DEAD. Sollux is DEAD."

"Karkat-"

"KANAYA IS WHO KNOWS WHERE WITH ROSE, HANDS STILL STAINED VIOLET. NEPETA IS DEAD AND-"

"Karkat-"

"EVERYONE I KNOW IS DEAD OR A MURDERER, AND YOU WALTZ IN HERE THINKING YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TELL ME, I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND."

"KARKAT!"

The troll was in tears, screaming about the people he thought he knew the best.

"OH, I UNDERSTAND JOHN. I UNDERSTAND SO WELL!"

John sighed.

"What kind of leader do you think that makes me? A failure, because they're all dead?"

John had been looking up at the stars.

"I'm sorry then." He murmured.

Karkat looked over at him.

"So maybe if you opened your goddamn eyes, you'll finally see that everyone else is hurting too, asshat."

John sighed and got up.

"Hey, where you going?" Karkat called as John brushed off his clothes.

"Don't worry about me."


End file.
